


freeze your brain

by wynaut



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jisung is a sweetheart, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, felix is a broken boy, jisung comforts felix in the chip aisle of a 7/11, just jilix being soft at 7/11, thats basically it, thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynaut/pseuds/wynaut
Summary: jisung goes to 7/11 at 3 A.M and runs into someone unexpected.





	freeze your brain

**Author's Note:**

> tw- implied abuse!! it's very small and short, but still there.

the night air was cool against jisung’s warm skin as he walked down the sidewalk. a puff of air escaped his pouty lips, his hands tucked into the pockets of his ripped jeans. the boy was illuminated by the green, red, and orange neon lights of the 24/7 convenience store. jisung tugged the door open and entered the air conditioned shop, the cashier giving him a short glare before drawing her attention back to the book in her hands. jisung rolled his eyes and turned the corner to the candy isle. the boy’s skinny frame bumped into a taller, stronger form. the faux blond raised his gaze to meet the cold brown eyes of the boy he bumped into. 

“watch where you’re going, short-stack,” the other snarled. his voice was accented, causing jisung’s eyebrows to shoot up. a small grin crept onto the shorter’s smile despite being blatantly insulted. 

“you’re the new kid, right? everyone’s been talking about you since you decked hyunseok!” jisung tugged on the boy’s too-big white shirt as he tried to turn around and leave. “dude, you’re so cool!” 

the new kid laughed, sarcasm dripping from his lips. cold eyes turned icy as he stared down at jisung. the shorter boy slowly released his hold on the new kid’s shirt, catching his bottom lip in between his teeth. goosebumps appeared on jisung’s arms and not just from the A/C. the boy in front of him oozed a cold temperature, he was a pale blue. jisung would describe him as the opposite of the boy in front of him; jisung was warm, a shade of deep red. yet, jisung felt as though they would turn out to be more similar than he’d think. 

“that douche deserved to be hit,” the blue-boy scoffed, running a hand through his shaggy black hair. everything about the boy was odd. his deep voice didn’t match his face, his shirt was too big, his shoes were broken, and his sweatpants were definitely way too loose. jisung couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s exposed shoulder that was littered in bruises and small, circular burns. 

“i didn’t catch your name,” jisung spoke softly, picking up a packet of M&M’s. the new kid raised an eyebrow, the corner of his pretty pink lips twisting upwards. his eyes lost a bit of their coldness as jisung began to fidget with the packet. 

“i didn’t throw it.” jisung nearly dropped his candy, glancing at the boy with a dumbfounded look before rolling his eyes. he slowly tore the packet open with his slender fingers, popping some of the chocolate-y candy into his mouth. “my name is felix lee. or lee felix, i guess. yours?” 

jisung smiled fondly at felix and offered him some M&M’s which felix gladly accepted. his cheeks were beginning to flush because of the cold, and he blinked a few times before he answered, “han jisung. you’re foreign?” 

the two of them walked together through the aisles making small talk, felix saying that he was from australia and jisung telling stories from his time in malaysia. felix had a sweet tooth, jisung noticed. the foreigner kept sneaking candies into the pocket of his sweatpants in swift and fluid motions. jisung wouldn’t have noticed if not for his keen, curious eyes. the cashier didn’t notice the thievery, which made a light bulb go off in jisung’s head. 

“do you want some ice cream?” the thin boy asked, blinking at felix with big eyes. a smirk formed on jisung’s face, a cunning look to him appearing. felix smiled widely (oh shit, he has a pretty smile) and jisung grabbed the boy’s hand, tugging him towards the refrigerators. a bit of jisung’s blond hair fell in front of his eyes as he whipped his head to check on the cashier who now had ear-buds in. felix reached his hand over, swiping the fallen strands away from jisung’s eyes without thinking twice. the older boy (jisung had laughed in glee when he found out he was a day older than felix) grinned gratefully, giving felix and appreciatory nod. the sleeves of jisung’s sweatshirt had fallen, causing him to have sweaterpaws which he was ultimately happy about when he opened the cold door. 

“get me one of those pushpops,” felix said, his deep voice echoing in jisung’s ears. the shorter hummed, grabbing a pushpop and a häagen-dazs cup. the two sat across from each other in the chip aisle, out of the cashier’s view. they ate their ice cream in silence until felix finished his pushpop and pulled a hershey bar out of his pocket. jisung raised a brow, putting the small plastic spoon back in the ice cream. 

“does your mommy know you eat all that crap?” 

“not anymore.” at felix’s words, jisung snapped his head up, eyes wide in apology and shock. before he could even begin his apology, felix continued talking. 

“when mom was alive, we lived half-way normal. now it’s just me and my dad. i learned to cook pasta and how to pay rent, learned the world doesn’t owe you a cent,” felix murmed, tilting his head backwards with his eyes trained on the stained ceiling. jisung sucked in a sharp breath. his chest felt heavy, his throat tight, and he could feel the tears appearing in his eyes. felix sighed, stuffing a piece of milk chocolate in his mouth. 

“i’ve been through ten high-schools, they start to get blurry. No point planting roots cause’ you’re gone in a hurry. I don’t learn the names, don’t bother with faces,” stars appeared in felix’s eyes as he continued, “all I can trust is this concrete oasis. it seems like every time I’m about to despair, there’s a 7/11 right there. every store’s the same, linoleum aisles that i love to get lost in. I pray at my alter of candy, i live for the rush it gives me. candy brings happiness. who needs cocaine when you have chocolate?“ 

“i’m so sorry lix i had no idea—“ jisung began, grabbing felix’s cold hand in his warm one. oh my god his hands are so tiny that’s adorable, jisung thought as he ran his thumb over the younger’s knuckles. felix waved him off. 

“being addicted to candy is better than opening a vein, y’know?” jisung winced at felix’s words, hoping—praying—his new friend had never tried that. a tear slipped down jisung’s cheek, followed by another and another and another until they flowed like a river down his cheeks. felix shut his eyes tightly, squeezing jisung’s hand and popping more chocolate into his mouth. 

“you’re so strong, felix. so so so strong. i’m gonna help you, okay? you don’t have to replace your shattered soul with a tough-guy attitude. i’ll help mend and fix you, you don’t need to pretend around me. i’m your friend, okay lix? if you need me, i’ll be here for you. i’ll try to catch you if you fall, and if i don’t catch you i’ll help you back to your feet,” jisung choked out, shuffling forward and wrapping his arms around felix’s waist. jisung buried his head in the junction between felix’s shoulder and neck, one of his hands reaching upwards and pushing felix’s head onto his shoulder. 

‘thank you’s spilled from felix’s chapped lips as he wept, bunching jisung’s sweatshit in his hands. felix felt like a child, but he didn’t mind. if anything, he craved that feeling after losing his mother at a young age and being forced to grow up so quickly. jisung smiled sadly, furiously wiping his flushed cheeks rid of tears before he stood up. he extended his hand for felix, who looked up at him with wet eyes. felix’s damp lashes brushed against his skin as he blinked. he looked a mess, but a beautiful mess. 

blue met red, creating a beautiful shade of purple. felix met jisung, creating a beautiful friendship. an inseparable duo, even when felix and his father continued to move around south korea. an inseparable duo, through thick and thin, through girlfriends and boyfriends, through high school then college then adult hood. when one fell, the other helped him back to his feet. when one cried, the other wiped his tears and held his hand. jisung mended felix back together, and in turn felix kept jisung stable and happy. jisung and felix were a symbiotic pair. 

every second friday of each month, the two met without fail at a 7/11.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess oops i was v tired while writing this and i had no idea how to end it but yeah anygay follow me on twitter @seungsungie uwu


End file.
